14 de febrero
by Letsea
Summary: Una breve historia sobre cómo celebran el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y Alec Lightwood el día de los enamorados.


15 de febrero. 1:25 AM... Lo sé, es un poco tarde. Lo siento. Tenía intención de terminarlo antes pero... pensé que me tomaría menos tiempo escribirlo, incluso teniendo ya todo estructurado en mi cerebro. Lo siento mucho.

Este fic está dedicado a alguien, al igual que mi anterior fic de San Valentín de Alec y Magnus... dedicado a la misma persona. Mi Alec. Supongo que debería haber sido un poco más original, haberlo escrito sobre otra pareja, pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, Malec fue lo que vino a mi mente y, después de todo, creo que así es mejor. Porque hace un año empezó todo... (bueno, más o menos) con un fic de Malec por San Valentín (que también llegó atrasado por unos días, esta vez no me he pasado tanto xD) Espero que te guste. Te quiero mucho.

Disclaimer: Ni Magnus Bane, ni Alec Lightwood, ni TMI me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

14 de febrero. San Valentín. El despertador mental de Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, le obligó a abrir los ojos recordándole el día que era y todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que su querido nefilim de ojos azules abriera los ojos. Se estiró con cuidado en la cama, sin querer molestar a su amante y se incorporó. De la mesilla que había junto a su lado de la cama, cogió unos ajustados calzoncillos rojos y palmeó el suelo hasta encontrar su bata de seda, encontrándose con algo suave y peludo. Presidente Miau le gruñó por haberle despertado y se fue con la cabeza bien alta hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

Una vez listo, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un rico desayuno al joven que dormía en su cama. Zumo de naranja, unas tostadas y café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Después del desayuno, quería que fueran a una preciosa playa de agua cristalina que se encontraba casi en la otra punta del mundo y pasaran todo el fin de semana fuera. Sería un fin de semana de San Valentín. Ellos dos solos. Sin demonios. Incluso había hablado con su hermana Isabelle al respecto. Quería asegurarse de que él tuviese el fin de semana libre. El desayuno estaba preparado para cuando su novio salió de la habitación, en bóxers y revolviéndose el cabello que ya estaba bastante revuelto y bostezando. Sexy.

-Buenos días -dijo con voz amodorrada mientras se acercaba a la mesa preparada-. ¿Todo esto es para mí? -preguntó asombrado.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Magnus asintió dos veces a modo de respuesta y se acercó a él para llevar las manos a su vientre y a su espalda para darle un fugaz beso. Acto seguido, separó la silla de la mesa, invitándole a que tomase asiento. Alexander Lightwood se sentó sin decir nada, pero obviamente sorprendido por el gran desayuno que su pareja le había hecho. Magnus se sentó en la silla frente a él, hecho que le puso nervioso, por lo que empezó a comer como método de distracción, pero no conseguía nada, la mirada de Magnus le imponía demasiado. Y por si fuera poco, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba que Magnus sonriese, pero muchas veces su sonrisa significaba que tenía en mente planes muy perversos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Hoy tienes el día libre. -su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes. Y durante un instante, Alec se perdió mirando aquellos labios que tanto había saboreado y se sonrojo ante el pensamiento.

-Eh... sí... Todo el fin de semana -la sonrisa de Magnus era más amplia. Sí que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pensó. Y le gustaba eso. Le gustaba hacer sonreír a Magnus y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-Tengo un gran plan de fin de semana, solos tu y yo.

El mayor de los Lightwood no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara por sus labios, sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida ante los ojos del brujo que brillaron ante aquella suave curva de sus labios. Alec terminó su desayuno y se levantó para recoger la mesa, Magnus, por supuesto, le siguió hasta la cocina, le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Alec ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando a su amante más espacio , mientras unos escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. Se dio la vuelta para encararle y rodear su cuello con los brazos y acercó los labios a los de Magnus, pero antes de que llegaran a unirse ambos, sonó un teléfono.

-Inoportuno -masculló Magnus, molesto. El nefilim le dio un fugaz beso, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por una interrupción que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Es el mío.

Cuando Alec se separó de él, Magnus le siguió con la mirada, y avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta para observarle mientras el nefilim respondía al teléfono. Sabía que esa llamada no había sido realizada para felicitarle el día de los enamorados a su novio, ni para preguntarle qué prefería comer cuando fuera al Instituto la próxima semana. No.

Cuando colgó, Alec se apresuró a ir a la habitación de ambos, sondeando a Presidente Miau que acababa de despertarse definitivamente.

-Tengo que salir -le escuchó decir desde la habitación. No necesitaba ninguna explicación, la urgencia en su voz lo decía todo. Lo necesitaban en el campo de batalla.

Con un suspiro arrastró los pies hacia el salón, justo cuando su amante salía de su habitación haciendo una revisión de sus armas y sus runas. Colocó el carcaj con las flechas a su espalda, y lo mismo hizo con su arco. Se acercó al brujo y le dio un breve beso, que apenas pudieron saborear. Tras eso, salió del loft.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Al parecer casi aplasta a Presidente Miau con su propio culo, pues el gato había maullado y había salido disparado hacia el otro lado del sofá. Magnus le acarició malhumorado. Entendía que el trabajo de Alec era luchar contra demonios, pero no le gustaba que le estropearan los planes. Y menos el día de San Valentín. Un corto _bip_ le informó de que tenía un nuevo mensaje en el móvil. Le llevó su tiempo mirarlo, pues no tenía el más mínimo interés en él. Era de su cuñada.

"Sento la ntrrupcion. T cmpnsaré."

Magnus dejó el móvil en la mesa desganado. Debía ser algo realmente urgente. Cerró los ojos, esperando que Alec volviese pronto a casa y que sus heridas fueran o inexistentes o superficiales.

Las horas fueron pasando de forma lenta. Demasiado lenta. Magnus se había quedado sin ideas que le ayudaran a pasar el tiempo. Había empezado por probar nuevos estilos de maquillaje, dibujando algunas formas en los párpados y bajo las cejas. Cuando se aburrió de eso, que no fue mucho tiempo después, buscó en su vasto armario trajes y pelucas para su gato, quien durante un par de rondas de modelo y fotos había sido bastante tolerante, pero se hartó y acabó huyendo de la habitación y del loft. También había llamado a su pitufa Catarina, pero su conversación no duró mucho porque "mis pacientes me necesitan mucho más que tú" y eso que aún le quedaba mucho que comentar acerca de Alec, como su... su... bueno, quizás le había contado todo. Con un nuevo suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba, se dejó caer en el sofá como hace unas horas. En su despacho cogió un libro cualquiera y empezó a leerlo.

Quedaba media hora para la medianoche cuando la puerta se abrió y Alec pasó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible al interior de la casa. Pero la runa que le volvía silencioso había desaparecido unas cuantas horas antes, por lo que Magnus fue perfectamente consciente del momento en el que su pareja atravesó la puerta, y en unos segundos había salido del despacho dirección a la entrada para recibirle con un ferviente beso...

O lo intentó, pues Alec lo apartó con una mano antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera. Su mano estaba escondida en su espalda, lo que dudaba que significase algo bueno, así que intentó tomar su brazo para examinarla y, en el caso de que las hubiera, poder curar sus heridas. Sin embargo, el nefilim no le dejaba.

-Alec, déjame ver tu mano.

-No. Siéntate, por favor.

-Alec, si estás herido, déjame que te vea la mano. -De nuevo, intentó llegar hasta su brazo, pero no fue posible, Alec se echaba a un lado cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Magnus, estoy bien. Ahora, por favor, siéntate.

-No lo haré hasta que no me lo enseñes. -Ante su insistencia, Alec suspiró.

-Está bien... pero cierra los ojos -Magnus parpadeó varias veces-. Por favor. Y extiende las manos.

Como generalmente no podía negarle nada, Magnus obedeció sus órdenes. Cerró los ojos y extendió las manos hacia su amante. Noto un ligero peso en ambas manos y cuando Alec le permitió abrir los ojos, se encontró con una caja abierta y en su interior había una tarta de chocolate con la forma de un corazón. Magnus alzó la vista a Alec, que le miraba nervioso y sonrojado.

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde. I-Iz me dijo que... que hoy es un día especial... -tragó saliva para poder seguir hablando- el día de los enamorados... y por eso querías pasar todo el fin de semana conmigo -llegados a este punto de la conversación apartó la vista, los ojos de gato de Magnus le ponían más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y si los miraba estaba seguro de que iba a quedarse en blanco-. A-así que yo... hice eso... con ayuda de mi madre... Bueno, ella hizo gran parte...

Los labios de Magnus se curvaron y, con cuidado de no estropear la tarta, se inclinó hacia Alec y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cortando su monólogo sobre la tarta y sus habilidades culinarias. El nefilim aceptó el beso, rodeó el cuello de su brujo con los brazos y le besó con la misma ternura.

-Te amo, Alexander.

-Yo también te amo, Magnus.

-Me alegra que no le pidieras ayuda a tu hermana

Tras ese comentario, Alec soltó una pequeña risa y le dio un débil golpe en el hombro mientras seguía riendo. Y volvieron a unir sus labios. Maryse le había prometido a Alec que le dejaría libre el fin de semana, así que, aunque el día de los enamorados no lo habían pasado juntos, aún les quedaba otros dos días completos para disfrutar.


End file.
